Vacaciones al estilo Bane
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: Tessa ha comenzado a sentirse agobiada por la inmortalidad y no sabe qué hacer, así que recurre al único que puede ayudarla: Magnus Bane. El brujo la recibe de brazos abiertos, feliz de tenerla cerca y dispuesto a ayudar, proponiéndole irse de vacaciones recorriendo el mundo y Tessa acepta encantada... porque nadie jamás le ha advertido cómo son las vacaciones al estilo Bane.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes que participan en este fic le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, escritora de Mortal Instruments (Los Instrumentos Mortales) & Infernal Devices (en español Los Orígenes –aunque la traducción literal sería Los Dispositivos Infernales-). Yo sólo he tomado los personajes prestados para divertirnos un poquito._

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **_Magnus es un loquillo, y sería razonable esperar que hiciera algunas locuras merecedoras de una clasificación T, pero he decidido –ya que este fic se tratará de aventuras y amistad- ponerle una clasificación K+. De todas formas, esto no significa que Bane no vaya a hacer de las suyas de vez en cuando._

**HISTORIA: **_Este fic se me ocurrió mientras re-leía __**Clockwork Princess**__, cuando Magnus le dice a Will, antes de irse, que le diga a Tessa que quiere volver a verla: allí fue cuando se me ocurrió una amistad entre ambos. Luego, cuando Tessa recurre a Magnus por consuelo, esta idea se volvió aún más fija e insistente en mi cabeza, así que aquí estamos. _

_La historia está ambientada en el año 2000, siete años antes de los sucesos de The Mortal Instruments. Decidí ponerla en la categoría de 'Mortal Instruments' porque en la categoría de 'Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare' nadie la leía :( Quizás aquí pueda llegar a más gente :3 ¡Espero les guste este fic!_

* * *

**Capítulo I. ****_Todo a nuestro favor._**

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

We'll be alright, Travis McCoy

Tessa Gray suspiró pesadamente, sentándose sobre la esquina de su cama, con una mirada triste. Se había levantado hace una hora, se había dado una ducha y se había vestido, pero ya no sabía que más hacer. Se levantaba casi por rutina, por obligación, porque si se ponía a pensar en alguna razón que valiera la pena levantarse, simplemente no la encontraba y se quedaba en cama todo el día.

Miró su cama, muy tentada a volver a acostarse para no levantarse más. La humanidad anhelaba tanto la inmortalidad, y ella –ahora mismo– la detestaba con todo su ser. La muerte le había arrebatado a aquellos que amaba, y la inmortalidad la había retenido a sufrir sin ellos. Podía quitarse la vida, claro, pero simplemente el _suicidio_ no entraba en su cabeza. No era un concepto que aceptaría, no después de luchar por su vida cuando era una simple adolescente.

Recorrió la mirada perezosamente a través de su departamento. Simple, sobrio y acogedor. Las paredes eran de un color crema, con muebles de caoba con revestimientos en oro. Tenía muchos muebles que había adquirido en su vida de matrimonio con Will, otros que había conseguido de manera más reciente. Había considerado deshacerse de todas las pertenencias que le recordaran a Will, porque recordarlo a veces resultaba demasiado doloroso, pero esa idea había sido rechazada inmediatamente. ¿Cómo siquiera lo había pensado? Will formaría parte de su corazón para siempre, y no por eso iba a extirparse el corazón, ¿o sí? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se levantó con lentitud, buscando distraerse con algo. Al llegar a la sala de estar, se topó con un cuadro de vívidos tonalidades purpura y azul, brillando con algo que inequívocamente era magia. Magnus había pintado ese cuadro años atrás, cuando se había aventurado por la pintura. Había resultado demasiado _abstracto_, como lo había llamado él, para ser apreciado adecuadamente en esa época y de esa forma había terminado en posesión de Tessa.

Ella se dedicó a observarlo con sus ojos grises, observando con atención. Repentinamente, una idea le cruzó la mente.

Tan deprimida como estaba por la pesadez de la inmortalidad, ¿por qué no pedirle ayuda a alguien que ha sobrevivido a través de todos estos años? Magnus siempre parecía ser el indicado al momento de pedirle consejos de inmortalidad, ¿por qué no se la había ocurrido antes?

Una enorme sonrisa de alivio y expectación se esparció por todo su rostro. Encontrarse con Magnus era siempre divertido y revitalizante.

Con energías renovadas, corrió hasta su habitación para tomar el celular. Con movimientos rápidos marcó el número de Magnus. Rogó en silencio para que no lo hubiera cambiado.

Después de dos tonos, el brujo contestó:

—¡Querida Tessa! —dijo alegremente. Tessa se animó al instante—. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

—¡Magnus! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro por escuchar tu voz! —no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había reído?—. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

—Mister Bane a sus servicios —replicó éste. Tessa supo por el tono de su voz que estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes ligeramente felinos. ¿Cómo no había pensado en llamarle antes?

—He estado algo… deprimida últimamente porque… —suspiró sin saber muy bien como continuar—. Supongo que la inmortalidad es mucho que afrontar. Me he sentido muy nostálgica y no puedo… es como…

—Te entiendo perfectamente —la interrumpió Magnus—. No sabes cómo continuar. Es algo complicado de explicar. La inmortalidad es… sofocante de vez en cuando.

—Lo es —concordó Tessa, sentándose con cuidado sobre la cama.

—Pero, te tengo la perfecta solución.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió arqueando una ceja inconscientemente.

—Sólo necesitas volver a ver lo bello de la vida. Disfrutar, salir, reír. Algo que yo también necesito —Tessa pudo sentir su sonrisa otra vez—. ¿Aún vives en Londres?

—Uh-huh —respondió Tessa asintiendo, aunque sabía que el brujo no podía verla.

—¿Qué te parece juntarnos en el Ranelagh Gardens, a un lado del Támesis, en unos cuarenta minutos? En el siglo 18 ese lugar era una belleza, me apuesto a qué lo sigue siendo.

—De acuerdo.

—Tengo una propuesta que de seguro te animará.

—Gracias, Magnus —respondió conmovida—. Eres un buen amigo.

—Lo sé, Tessa, lo sé. Ahora, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas y abrir un portal. Nos vemos luego.

—Claro.

La línea del teléfono sonó muerta después de que Magnus colgó. Tessa guardó el teléfono, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Iría caminando hasta allá, quizás en el camino, ver la vida cotidiana, la alegraría un poco. Ya venía siendo hora de que dejara ese departamento.

Sintiéndose renovada y revitalizada, como si un mundo de posibilidades se hubiera abierto ante ella, se dirigió al exterior, tarareando una canción alegre.

* * *

Magnus sonrió brillantemente una vez que colgó el teléfono. No había contado con la llamada de Tessa, pero no podría haber sido en un mejor momento.

El brujo se estaba preparando para otro de sus, oh-tan-divertidos, viajes alrededor del mundo. No había viaje en el que Magnus se aburriera, porque siempre encontraba la manera de divertirse. Pero su viaje por poco se arruina por completo. Había planeado ir en compañía de su buen amigo, pero tristemente amargado, Ragnor Fell.

Se había negado.

Había dicho que no en el momento que la palabra _viaje _salió de los labios de Magnus. El hechicero se sentía insultado. ¿Por qué no querría Ragnor salir de viaje con él? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, diría que no a semejante oportunidad?

Según Ragnor: Magnus era un hechicero chiflado que no hacía más que liarla y era como el demonio de tazmania, por dónde pasaba dejada un rastro de destrucción y desastre a su paso.

Magnus pensaba diferente: él era un hechicero de lo más divertido que no hacía más que divertirse y alegrarle la vida al mundo y por dónde pasaba dejaba un rastro de purpurina (nunca hay que olvidar la purpurina), risas y alegría.

—Tú te lo pierdes, primaverita —le había dicho.

—No me llames primaverita, Magnus. No porque en el oriente el verde sea signo de la primavera y la fertilidad. No.

—¿Entonces prefieres réptil demoniaco y desleal?

—¿Qué? ¿Y ese por qué?

—En la biblia, la serpiente que engañó a Adán y Eva era verde —dijo Magnus apuñalándolo con la mirada—. Bassstardo dessssleal —añadió siseando como las serpientes hacían cuando estaban molestas. Ragnor entrecerró los ojos.

—Como quieras, pero no voy a meterme en problemas. ¿Recuerdas las últimas veces en Perú?

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. ¡Pero si se la habían pasado de maravilla en Perú! Aunque el brujo nunca entendió porque estaba vetado de ese país, simplemente no lo entendía.

—No, no sonrías. No fue divertido, ¡ni se te ocurra decir que fue divertido! —vociferó Ragnor apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Magnus se cruzó de brazos, poniendo cara de gatito regañado. —Si sigues subiendo de peso así —dijo, desesperado por insultarlo— terminarás pareciéndote a Shrek. ¡Y aleja ese dedo de salchicha verde de mí! —gritó, imitando a la hada madrina gruñona que aparecía en esa película mundana.

—Hasta luego, brillitos —dijo Ragnor dándose la vuelta y restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Si querías insultarme, no lo lograste! —gritó Magnus en respuesta mientras Ragnor se alejaba—. ¡Amo los brillitos, vivo cubierto de ellos. Así que, gracias por ese cumplido!

Con Ragnor descartado de la lista, había llamado a Catarina Loss como segunda opción.

—No puedo, Magnus —había dicho la hechicera haciendo un puchero—. Tengo mucho, mucho trabajo que hacer. Me he metido pero de fondo en un millón de responsabilidades, ¡que ya ni tengo tiempo para dormir! Perdóname, de seguro habría sido fantástico.

—Lo habría sido, Catarina —dijo Magnus frunciendo el ceño, completamente decepcionado.

Para irse de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, Magnus necesitaba amigos en los que confiara para poder viajar en paz y tranquilidad, y –por supuesto– comodidad. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

El brujo se la había pasado dando vueltas por su departamento, mirando sus maletas ya armadas con nostalgia. Presidente Miau lo miraba desde el alféizar de la ventana, moviendo la cola.

—¿Qué haremos, Presidente Miau?

Y en ese momento, el bendito teléfono, que Magnus no usaba hace años, había sonado desde una de las repisas con el nombre de Tessa marcado en la pantalla.

¡Tessa era la opción perfecta! Y unas vacaciones al estilo Bane parecía ser lo que más necesitaba para volver a animarse.

Magnus se movió velozmente por el departamento, cambiándose de ropa y buscando los implementos necesarios para abrir un portal. No aceptaría un no por repuestas de parte de Tessa, y la llevaría de vacaciones con él costara lo que costara.

* * *

Tessa caminó por el Ranelagh Gardens, respirando profundamente. El aire olía a humedad y césped recién cortado, un olor al que Tessa se había acostumbrado. El río Támesis corría al otro lado y podía escuchar los pequeños barcos que lo recorrían. Un ambiente completamente cómodo y familiar para ella.

Y ahora le parecía algo… aburrido.

Encogiéndose de hombros ante esta nueva percepción se dirigió a través del parque buscando a Magnus. Localizar al brujo era bastante fácil, considerando sus gustos en lo que respecta a ropa, por lo que Tessa no se demoraría en encontrarlo.

Minutos después, lo localizó sentado en una banca. Llevaba pantalones de cuero, una chaqueta de lentejuelas sobre una camiseta con los colores del arcoíris y, como siempre, la cara y el cabello cubiertas de purpurina. Tessa ahogó una risita. Lo único que le faltaba era un cartel de neón sobre su cabeza que indicara su ubicación. Brillaba más que una estrella fugaz y destacaba tanto como lo haría un cometa en el cielo.

—¡Tessa! —llamó cuando, al levantar la vista, la vio. Se puso de pie de un salto y la rodeó con los brazos—. Sigues igual.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa—. Me dejaste cubierta de brillos.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos y brillantes dientes. Sus ojos de gato era tan cautivadores como los habían sido la primera vez que Tessa los había visto. Súbitamente, la tristeza la envolvió. Tessa había conocido a Magnus en una reunión de vampiros, y ella estaba en el cuerpo de Camille… _con Will a su lado. _Y ahora Will no estaría a su lado nunca más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a abalanzarse furiosa y silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Will había muerto hace muchos, muchos años… pero a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de la gente decía, el tiempo no siempre cura las heridas. Los recuerdos nunca mueren.

—No llores, Tessa —dijo Magnus limpiándole las lágrimas rápidamente—. El primero es siempre el más difícil —le recordó, como había hecho tantas otra veces.

Tessa recordó todas esas noches que había despertado solo para notar que Will ya no estaba allí, y el dolor era tan abrasador en su interior que tenía que gritar. Gritar hasta que su garganta estaba en carne viva. Y Magnus siempre aparecía en ese momento, para abrazarla y repetirle esas simples pero ciertas palabras: El primero es siempre el más difícil. La primera persona que amas, y que se va, es siempre el más difícil de superar.

—A veces me preguntó —balbuceó Tessa en los brazos de Magnus— si alguna vez se hará más fácil.

—Lo hará, Tessa, te lo prometo —respondió Magnus con voz tranquilizadora.

Tessa se quedó en sus brazos por mucho tiempo, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas en silencio. Los brazos de Magnus eran reconfortantes, y Tessa había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el ser consolada. Se había aislado por completo de la gente y se dio cuenta que necesitaba salir de su burbuja.

Una vez que dejó de llorar, se apartó suavemente del brujo y éste le dedico una sonrisa animadora.

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Magnus? —preguntó Tessa buscando cambiar de tema. Los ojos de gato de Magnus se iluminaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Con su mano todavía alrededor de los hombros de Tessa, la guió por uno de los caminitos del parque, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella como si le estuviera contando el secreto de la humanidad.

—Mira, hace meses que vengo planeando unas vacaciones recorriendo el mundo, y las tenía planeadas con la compañía de algún amigo, y se me ha ocurrido que tú serías una magnífica opción. Necesitas salir y volver a ver con tus propios ojos el brillo de la vida. ¿Qué te parece?

Tessa lo pensó unos segundos. —Pero yo ya recorrí el mundo una vez.

—Sí, pero fue hace un tiempo. El mundo cambia, querida mía, y te aseguro que será como recorrerlo por primera vez. Además, ese viaje no lo hiciste conmigo —sonrió ampliamente mirándola directamente a sus ojos grises— y todos los viajes son mejores si yo estoy en ellos también.

La castaña pareció considerarlo por algunos minutos, mientras Magnus la observaba expectante. Parecía ser una buena idea. Magnus siempre era buena compañía y, cada vez que Tessa le necesitaba, él estaba allí para ella. Por el otro lado, había escuchado que Magnus solía llevar las cosas un poquito al extremo…

—No lo sé…

—Vamos, Tessa, por favor. La pasaremos de maravilla —Magnus le guiñó uno de sus ojos de gato y Tessa tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa—. ¡Te vi sonreír! —dijo él indicándole los labios con un dedo. Tessa no pudo ocultar la sonrisa esta vez y ésta se expandió por todo su rostro.

—No lo sé… —volvió a repetir.

—Nada de _no lo sé_. ¡NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES! —gritó y todo el parque se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loco—. Somos jóvenes —Tessa arqueó una ceja y Magnus volvió a guiñarle el ojo—, inmortales, atractivos —la castaña soltó una carcajada— y sabemos cómo divertirnos. ¡Tenemos todo a nuestro favor! Créeme, será estupendo.

—Lo haré, lo haré —accedió finalmente y Magnus alzó los brazos triunfante—. Pero tienes que hacer algo antes.

—¿Ah? —inquirió el hechicero confundido.

Tessa ladeó el rostro hacia una pequeña laguna llena de patos. Ella sabía, por experiencia propia, lo escurridizas que eran esas criaturas. Atrapar uno era increíblemente difícil. Corrían como si el mismo infierno los persiguiera y podían dar mordidas muy fuertes. Muchas veces había tenido que curarle las heridas a Will mientras despotricaba a diestra y siniestra por esas _infernales criaturas_.

—¿Ves esos patos de allí? —preguntó y Magnus asintió confundido—. Tienes que atrapar uno, sin magia —dijo haciendo énfasis en la parte de _sin magia_—. Sólo entonces me iré de vacaciones contigo.

Magnus la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a los patos. —No sé porque estás haciendo esto, pero de acuerdo.

El brujo se dirigió con pasos decididos a la pequeña laguna y Tessa se acomodó en el suelo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el césped. Vio como Magnus se arremangaba las mangas de su colorida camiseta y curiosa chaqueta y se dirigía silenciosamente a un pato que estaba de espaldas a él. Tessa soltó una risita, no podía creer que había accedido a hacer eso.

Magnus siguió avanzando y cuando iba a agacharse para agarrarlo el pato se volteó súbitamente, soltando un chillido extraño. Magnus saltó hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa y miró al pato con desconfianza y confusión. Tessa soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora veo porque Will odiaba a los patos, ¿les has visto los ojos? Son como…

—¡Se te está escapando! —chilló Tessa interrumpiéndolo, y apuntando el pato, que ahora corría a lo lejos, con el dedo índice—. ¡Atrápalo, Magnus, atrápalo!

El brujo se volteó y salió corriendo tras el animal. Tessa se llevó las manos al estomago riéndose sin control.

—¡VEN AQUÍ, CRIATURA DEL MAL! —gritó Magnus corriendo tras el pato que se alejaba de él dando saltitos y agitando las alas. Tessa recordó inmediatamente a Will, cuando en las mañana alejaba a los patos de los alrededores de su casa. Por primera vez en años, no rompió a llorar a penas pensó en él. Eso era un progreso—. ¡QUÉ VENGAS TE DIGO!

Tessa volvió su atención a Magnus, quién derrapó en el barro tratando de agarrar al pato cuando éste dobló repentinamente. De un segundo a otro, Magnus estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza hundida en el barro. Tessa se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió para llegar a su lado, pero entre risas no alcanzó a dar muchos pasos y cayó de rodillas tratando de controlar su risa.

—¡Por el ángel! ¿Cómo te caíste? Un segundo estabas corriendo y al otro estabas tirado en el suelo —chilló entre carcajadas, tirada en el suelo. De seguro estaban haciendo un gran espectáculo pero no le importó. Levantó la vista para ver la cara enfurruñada y embarrada del brujo. Entre medio del barro, Tessa aún podía ver los restos de purpurina.

—Patos desquiciados —susurró él poniéndose de pie—. William, por fin te comprendo.

Soltando otra carcajada, Tessa dejó caer la cabeza contra el césped, quedando acostada de cara al cielo. Magnus llegó a su lado y la miró desde arriba con las manos en las caderas. El ceño fruncido que llevaba en el rostro, sólo hizo que Tessa riera aún más fuerte.

—Pareces una loca.

—Oh, eso fue muy gracioso —dijo tratando de recuperarse. Las carcajadas habían cesado, pero bastó para que subiera la mirada a Magnus para volver a desternillarse de la risa.

—Tessa, ¿irás de vacaciones conmigo sí o no?

—No has atrapado al pato —dijo ella apuntándolo. El pato estaba tranquilamente nadando ahora, y Magnus juraría que le vio una malvada sonrisa. El brujo sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que el pato no era maligno. ¡Era sólo un pato!... ¿verdad?

Se limpió el barro de la cara con el dobladillo de su camiseta y dirigió su atención al pato otra vez. —¡POR WILLIAM HERONDALE! —gritó antes de salir corriendo tras el pato. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó al agua, tomando al pato por la cola. El animal chilló y se sacudió, agitando las alas como si Magnus lo estuviera torturando—. ¡Deja de chillar! ¡Sólo te tengo agarrado, por dios, no te estoy matando!

A lo lejos podía escuchar las carcajadas de Tessa quién, seguramente, seguía en el suelo disfrutando del espectáculo. —Me debes una grande, Theresa Gray.

Con un movimiento rápido, agarró al pato con ambas manos y salió de la pequeña laguna, chorreando agua. El pato se sacudía en sus manos, doblando el cuello, tratando de morderlo. Magnus se dirigió a dónde Tessa seguía acostada en el pasto. Sin previo aviso, dejó caer el pato sobre Tessa y ella chilló sacudiendo los brazos como si la estuvieran atacando.

El pato se alejó corriendo, enfurecido, tratando de volver al agua. Magnus abrió la boca para soltar una carcajada y apuntar a Tessa, mostrándole claramente que ahora él se reía de ella, pero el sonido de un silbato lo distrajo.

Tessa y Magnus voltearon el rostro hacia un guardia del parque, que sacudía los brazos furiosamente, tratando de llamar su atención. —¡NO PUEDE SACAR A LOS PATOS DE LA LAGUNA, SEÑOR!

Magnus tomó la mano de Tessa, tirándola hacia arriba. —¡De pie, rápido!

Todavía aturdida, se puso de pie y Magnus la tironeo hacia la salida.

—¡VUELVA AQUÍ! —gritaba el guardia, ahora corriendo tras ellos.

Incapaz de creerlo, Tessa volvió a reírse como una loca. Magnus a su lado comenzó a reírse también sin dejar de tirarle la mano.

Corrieron por el parque, riendo como maniacos, con el guardia de seguridad corriendo tras ellos, ordenándoles que se detuvieran. Magnus podría haber usado magia para sacarlos de allí, pero correr era más divertido.

Tessa la estaba pasando en grande, y había olvidado la última vez que se había reído tanto. Sin dejar de reír, corrieron por la salida y se arrojaron hacia las calles, esquivando peatones que los miraban pasmados. El brujo dejaba un rastro de brillos a su paso y Tessa volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Patos del infierno. Debí haber ayudado a Will en su constante pelea contra ellos.

Tessa debió percatarse en ese momento la clase de problemas que Magnus le acarrearía en el extranjero.

* * *

N/A: ¿Y,_ qué les pareció? Supongo que es la primera vez que trato de escribir humor, y no tengo ni la menor idea si me resultó lo que tenía en mente o no. Si les gustó, por favor, por favorcito, dejénme un review (expresen su opinión, compartan lo que hay en sus mentecitas, esparzan la deliria(? djakldjaskl) Me harían muy feliz :) _

_¡Hasta la próxima, queridos! (si les gustan los ffics de Mortal Instruments también, ¡visiten mi perfil! Allí tengo uno que comencé hace poquito bajo el título de 'Sangre de Ángel' y quizás también les parezca digno de ser leído) _


End file.
